This Is The Story Of My Life
by BelieveInMe134
Summary: the story behind the Black Widow... This is a story about Natalia romanova When she was with the Red Room.


**This is my own version of natasha's past. It may be a little bit similar but i am going to make it different. **

"_**I am one of 28 young ballerinas with the Bolshoi. Training is hard, but the glory of the soviet culture, and the warmth of my parents… my… parents… makes up for….**_

_**no… that's not right…**_

_**I am one of the 28 Black Widow agents with the Red Room. Training is hard, but the glory of the soviet supremacy, and the warmth of my parents…. all my parents…. makes up for… You'll have to excuse me" ~ the black widow**__**.**_

I am Natalia Romanova and here is my story.

I was standing in a line with the other ballerinas, we were waiting for instructions. our ballet teacher said that we were going to be trained for fighting.

"when you trainer gets here you are going to be learning basic fighting skills". our teacher said. "i dont know who it is but i know he's very skilled on combat, thats all im going to say". He said the exited the room.

I wasn't scared, i was more or less nervous, I didn't want to mess anything didn't heard a door open and all of us ballerinas turned our heads and looked who it was. it was our trainer. He had a metal arm he looked...like he was afraid of nothing. He walked over and stood in front of us.

"Today i am going to teach you fighting positions." he said then he positions fist. "this is the right way to hold your fists" He had to correct a few of the other people, "next is blocking other opponents punches. You hold your fists up in front of your face, now remember you can block with by ducking but you have to be quick." he said then he pointed at me "you come up here and lets demonstrate" he said while pointing at me.

I walked up to him and he said "okay, so when i go to punch you I want you to duck the punch. He through a punch and I ducked threw punched him in the stomach. He looked at me in amazement "you're pretty good at this" he said. "whats your name?" he asked me.

"my name is natalia." I said with a little pride in my voice.

"well Natalia, you are getting a hang of the fighting really fast." he said

"is that a bad thing" I asked.

he looked at me and said. "no its not."

I nodded with a smirk on my face and got back in line. We trained for a little longer and throughout the whole time it throughout short compliments on how well I was doing. When the training was over our trainer dismissed us. "you guys may leave." He said. I was walking out of the room when our trainer said my name "Natalia" He said. I turned around and said at him. "come here i want to speak with you." He said. I walked over to him "what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked. "you did really well today, i didn't have to correct you didn't, you learned them very quickly." He said. "i would actually like to train you, only you." He said to me. "well when do we start?" i asked with a smirk on my face. "tomorrow morning at eight o tomorrow He said to me. "may i ask what your name is?" I asked him. "call me James" he said "you may leave now." He told me. I nodded and left. I walked to the hall where all of us girls rooms are. I walked into my room. I had my own room I didn't share with the other didn't I would rather be alone. I got ready for bed and laid down, I couldn't help but think about tomorrow. How hard is this training going to be and why are we being trained in fighting. I finally went to sleep a few hours later.

The next day I woke up and got dressed in my training clothes which were black pants and a black shirt. i made my way to the training room were my trainer, James is waiting for me. I made it to the room but i stood outside the door for a moment and then went inside. I saw my trainer leaning against the wall waiting for me. He stood up straight and walked towards me when he seen me come in.

"Natalia, good morning." He said to me

i looked down at the ground. "good morning." I said.

"look at me Natalia. Heres the number one thing you should never do, Never take your eyes off of your opponent." He said then through a punch at me, I reacted fast, I ducked his punch and kicked him in the stomach. He looked at me and said "That was impressive."

I smirked and said "well, I have a good trainer."

"you are not wrong about that." He said and smirked

"so what do we do next" I asked.

"im going to teach you they key points to head for when fighting. Now remember this, you can kick there shin, and if you are sneaking up on them you can kick them behind the leg and they will collapse and thats when you attack them." he said while demonstrating the moves to her.

"right, I got it." I said while nodding.

"okay.." he said then headed towards me. He trough a punch, I blocked it and kicked him in the stomach and then he went to kick me but stepped back and then i kicked him. He threw another punch I blocked it then punched him in the face. Im not sure if it hurt him but I doubt it. We kept throwing punches and kicks at each other for another hour. "you're getting good at this" He said out of breath.

"thanks" I replied. "so whats next?" I asked

"i think your ready for knife combat training." He said, nothing to hard, im just gonna teach you basics." He said then handing me a knife. I held it in my hand. "okay when in a fight you hold the knife upside the down so the blade is facing towards the ground." Like this he demonstrated, "and when you want to throw the knife at your opponent you hold it by the blade and throw it." He said and showed me how to do it. The rest of my training time, I practiced knife combat and different types of fighting skill. A few hours later we stopped to take a break. "you're really good at this" He said to me. "thanks" I said to him. "you know Natalia when i'm around you, you make me feel different." He said to me. "is that bad?" I asked. "no, its a good thing." He said to me. I just looked at him and smiled. The next thing I know he's leaning towards me and his lips meet mine. I stand there for a moment shocked, but I soon get over it and my lips start to move in sync with his, I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his hand on my waste. We continue kissing like that for a few seconds then he pulls away.

He looks at me "im sorry I dont what made me do that." he said apologizing.

"James, its ok I..I liked it." I said to him.

He had a little smirk on his face "see you tommorow, Natalia." He said "good night , James" I I went to my room and went to bed, I couldn't sleep because all I could think about was James.

**thanks for reading. leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
